First meeting
by loves-BuckyBarnes
Summary: Alright so someone on Tumblr wanted me to write a fan-fic where Bucky and Steve meet at a club and hook up together, so here it is. Please tell me what you think. AU.


Steve had no idea why he was at this grunge underground club, he didn't even like clubs let alone all the annoying music they played in this decade. He never understood why everyone loved loud hard core music, but since he was at the underground club he thought he would make the best of it, since Tony dragged him to the club in the first place.

Steve found a seat away from the dance floor while Tony went to get them both some drinks, since Steve couldn't get drunk he didn't mind drinking with Tony, see how long Tony could hold his before having to drive him back home.

After about five or six rounds Tony got up to hit the dance floor, Steve stayed back and watched as he milked his sixth drink, he looked around at everyone dancing, the flashing lights, and thought to himself why he ever got talked into coming.

Steve sighed and continued to look around, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a guy with long brown hair looking at him, Steve couldn't help but smile. His long hair was in a ponytail, a few strains were in his face, it looked like he hasn't shaved in a few days since he had some stubble grown around his chiseled jaw bones.

The man smiled at Steve as he slowly drank his beer not taking his eyes off of him. Steve couldn't take his eyes off the man. A passing waiter comes to collect the empty bottles from Steve's table.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Steve asked breaking eye contact with the man.

The waitress looked up, he hair was dyed so many colors it was almost impossible to know what her hair color was actually, she had tattoos down both arms and piercing in her ears, lips, nose and eyebrows. "What can I do you for?"

Steve pointed over at the man across the room, "Who's that?"

"Oh, his name is Bucky. He comes here every week." The waitress tells Steve.

"Can you do me a favor?" Steve asks.

"Sure, I guess so," The waitress puts her hands on her his, "what you want?"

"Can you tell Bucky to meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?" Steve asked as he glances over at Bucky again smiling.

The waitress smiles and walks over to Bucky to tell him what Steve just told her.

Steve slowly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, he spots Tony at the bar chatting up a few girls. Steve rolled his eyes when Tony waves to him, Steve pretends not to notice as he moves his way to the bathroom.

Moments later Bucky comes in the bathroom looking for Steve, he smiles as Steve turns around when Bucky enters the bathroom. Steve notices that Bucky was wearing a blue flannel shirt, his sleeve on his right arm was up but the sleeve on his left arm was down all the way. Steve also took a noting that his left hand had a glove on it, he wasn't sure why, but he wants to find out.

"That waitress said you wanted to meet me here, I guess it couldn't hurt getting to know you a little better." Bucky said with a quick wink and a beautiful smile.

"Thats right," Steve told Bucky as he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over to him, kissing his beautiful lips.

Bucky melted with the kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, Steve could feel Bucky's left arm on his waist, he didn't feel human. Steve slowly unbuttoned Bucky's shirt to realize that his left arm was all metal.

"I hope that doesn't freak you out," Bucky told him as Steve unbuttoned his shirt, "I lost it in the war."

Steve smiled and whispered into Bucky's ear, "I like it, it turns me on even more."

That made a shiver run down Bucky's spine he moaned softly as Steve kissed his neck and collarbone, he pulled him into one of the bathroom stalls with Bucky in tow, not taking his lips off of his collarbone. Kissing him roughly Steve undid Bucky's shirt and slowly undid his pants.

Bucky leaned back against the bathroom stall door and moaned loudly to drown out the music from the club, Steve got Bucky's pants off and started feeling him up through his boxer shorts. Bucky gasped and moaned as Steve's touch, he pulled off Steve's shirt so quick that Steve didn't have time to register what was going on.

They grind against each other, their moaning were echoing off of the bathroom filtering out the music, Bucky looked at Steve as he was undoing his own paints.

"H-have you done this before?" Bucky slowly asked as Steve took his mouth again in his.

"N-n-nope." Steve replied.

"First time for everything...I guess." Bucky moaned and thrusted against Steve.

"You got that right Buck." Steve kissed Bucky's shoulder and made his way down to his boxer shorts, Bucky's head went back as his hips thrusted into Steve's touch, he moaned so loud this time he could have sworn everyone could have heard it in the club.


End file.
